


Cooling Off

by musesmistress



Category: Legend of the Seeker
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-17
Updated: 2012-07-17
Packaged: 2017-11-10 04:39:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/462282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musesmistress/pseuds/musesmistress
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kahlan and Richard get a little hot and bothered.</p>
<p>Written for legendland.livejournal.com marathon prompt challenge.<br/>Prompt: Richard/Kahlan, steamy, sultry, both weather and them</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cooling Off

Kahlan took a deep breath, she hated the Hatarn Mountains, they were always excessively hot. If you let loose a drop of water it would evaporate before it hit the ground. Every step was hot a humid, as if the air was closing in around them, Kahlan felt as if she was suffocating with every step, the tight corset and long dress weren’t helping matters. Richard had long ago shed his jacket and shirt and walked a pace in front of her bared from the waist up. She’d have enjoyed that if it wasn’t so horribly hot up here.

“You alright?” Richard asked, stopping to turn and face her. She was relieved for a moment that they were taking a break and then realised the more they stopped the longer this trip would take.

“I hate these mountains,” she said, leaning up against the rocky mountain side. The village of Hatarn was still a long way off and the winding paths from top to bottom made it seem like a never ending journey.

“I think you said that already,” Richard chuckled. “At least once an hour before we left.”

“I haven’t said anything in a while,” she pointed out with a laugh of her own. “I haven’t had the breath to.” She could see the cog turning in Richard’s mind the second the sentence was said. He’ll be thinking of ways to cool her down, trying to figure out what was making her hottest.

“You left your pants behind, didn’t you?” Richard asked. Kahlan frowned, caught between indignation at the sudden question and curiosity for his plan. She nodded. “Maybe just taking off the white dress will cool you down until we’re closer.”

“No,” she said. I don’t think that’ll help, the corset is worse. It’s heavy in this heat.”

“Take that off then.”

Kahlan fixed him with a daring stare, he couldn’t be serious. They were up here alone, just the two of them, Zedd and Cara were heading up a mountain on the other side of the pass. She wondered momentarily how Cara was managing in her leather outfit.

“Take off my corset?” she breathed. Richard nodded. “Richard,” she started with a laugh. “My dress doesn’t do up very easily over...” she had to pause for a moment. “Dry skin, it’s going to be impossible over.”

“I can help,” he said and her daring look turned to a defiant glare. “I was going to suggest you wear your pants and my shirt, but you don’t have pants.”

“Your shirt would be like a dress on me anyway.”

Richard’s eyebrows rose. “Then just wear my shirt.”

Kahlan laughed. “We made the spirits a promise that you’re making hard to keep.”

“Not until we’re married,” he said, remembering the promise they’d made. “We actually made that to Zedd, not the spirits.”

“The spirits are always watching,” she pointed out.

“But Zedd isn’t.” Richard said with a cheeky grin. Kahlan couldn’t help but laugh. “I’m not saying it so we can do something we promised not to,” he took a deep breath. “I said it because I can hear you struggling in your dress. You don’t have to wear it all the way up, just until we get closer to the top, then I’ll help you tie your dress without the corset and you can go into Hatarn looking like the Mother Confessor.”

Kahlan hesitated, she trusted Richard with her heart and soul, she just didn’t trust herself to keep her hands off him, mostly because she didn’t want to. She sighed before reaching up to the top of her dress for the laces, she couldn’t believe she was giving in on this.

“Turn around,” she said. Richard hesitated, his eyes fixed on her face.

“I’ve seen you naked before,” he pointed out. “Twice.”

“No, you’ve seen other versions of me naked and they’re not the ones you promised the spirits you wouldn’t touch until we’re married.” Richard chuckled and turned his back.

Walking up the mountain was easier with nothing but Richard’s shirt on, Kahlan stayed behind Richard, her eyes on what she could see of his back as they moved. Richard carried her dress, flung over his shoulder to keep his hands free as the path narrowed and Kahlan wrapped her corset in her underskirt, using it as a holder for tough material.

It wasn’t until nightfall that they realised they wouldn’t reach the village for another half day and were forced to stop for the night. Kahlan dropped down on a rock and watched Richard hunting through their one bag for the break and meat they’d brought. He pulled them both free, set them on the ground and started hunting for something else.

“Have you got a secret water supply I don’t know about?” she asked. They’d emptied one cantine earlier in the day and had taken to rationing the second.

“Better,” Richard said, triumphantly pulling a small put from the bottom of the bag.

“Healing balm?” she asked dubiously.

“Yes, but it cools the skin.” He shifted over. “And you need cooling down.”

He set the bot on the ground next to her and reached for the edge of his shirt. While walking it came down to mid thigh, something she knew he’d enjoyed when he first saw it, especially considering it left a gap between the edge of the shirt and the top of her boots. She shied back from Richard’s hands and he paused.

“Do you plan on sleeping in your boots?” he asked. He knew she usually did, but it was so hot she didn’t think she’d get to sleep with or without them.

“No,” she said, almost in resignation.

“Good,” Richard said, reaching up for the laces at the top again. “My legs are hot in pants, yours must be sweltering in these boots, and I know you wear something under them.”

She blushed a little, the tan stockings she had on underneath were thin, and were only designed as a barrier between her and the leather boots. She let Richard unlace the boots and pull them off, trying hard not to think about how hot his legs were under his pants and where his hands were on her thighs, moving down to her ankles. She didn’t realise he’d finished removing the boots and stockings until the soothing cool cream touched her thigh just along the edge of the shirt. She gasped and shuddered at the contact and caught sight of Richard’s grin.

“You’re enjoying this a little too much, Richard Cypher.”

Richard didn’t answer, he carried on applying the balm to Kahlan’s legs. After a while, Kahlan reached down and scooped up a small amount of the balm and rubbed it into her arms, the cream made her skin tingle for a moment before it cooled her down and she sighed in relief. She watched Richard as he paid particular attention to her left ankle, carefully massaging the cream into her skin as he slowly worked his way up to her thigh. She knew he was just as hot and reached down for another scoop of the balm.

“What are you doing?” he asked, watching as she spread the cream across her palms.

“Returning the favour,” she said, before reaching around to the back of his neck and starting to work the balm in there and down over his shoulders. From there Kahlan worked down his back to the edge of his pants and then grabbed another school before starting on his chest. Richard had finished by this point and as she worked down his chest he gathered another scoop of the balm and worked it around in his fingers.

Kahlan wasn’t paying attention, her mind fixed on the shape of his muscles, her hands sliding easily over the contours of his chest and arms, the sweet smell intoxicating her the more she applied. It came as a shock when Richard’s hands pressed in against the skin of her stomach, strong fingers and cream that made her tingle, then cooled. She had to stop what she was doing as he moved up her stomach and she bit her lip as he brushed along the underside of her bare breasts.

He withdrew his hands, gathering up more of the balm before tucking them back under the shirt, his eyes now fixed on hers as his hands settled on her sides, just below her breasts. He moved up, and she tightened her grip on his shoulders before he finally moved across to cup her breasts and cover them in the cool balm. She closed her eyes as he brushed across her nipples, the tingling sensation made her shift in her seat.

“Richard,” Kahlan breathed as his hands slipped down her torso to her hips. “This is a bad idea.”

“I disagree,” he said, rubbing his thumb across her hip, moving in towards her core. “I love you, I want to be able to touch you.” He settled one hand on her thigh while moving the other between her legs, brushing carefully over her folds. “In my mind, I’m already married to you, we’re just waiting for someone to make it official for the spirits.”

Kahlan snatched his hand, pulling them both from under the shirt and pressed on his shoulders until he was laying back on the blanket he’d laid out. She knelt down beside him and began untying the strings on his pants, before pulling them off. She stripped out of his shirt, dropping it on the edge of the blanket before she gathered a handful of the balm and started working up Richard’s legs as he had done for her, forcing herself to avoid his cock and stopping herself whenever she looked at it.

When she was finished, she teased up over his hips and back to his chest, leaning over him until she could steal a kiss. Richard pulled her up further, flattening her body out over his and she moaned at the feel of him pressed against her.

“Take your time,” he breathed as she shifted back and positioned herself.

“I’ve taken long enough,” she breathed, sinking slowly down onto his length. Richard gripped her hips, forcing her to go slower. She paused when she’d settled on him and Richard took advantage of the moment and rolled them over. He let her settle in the new position, nipping at her neck and collarbone and dotting kissing across her chest and on her lips before he started to slowly thrust.

Kahlan didn’t hold back, her hands gripped his arms as he sat back and started to speed up, his hands gliding over her body as he made love to her. She couldn’t stop the sounds she made, he felt so good inside her and before she knew it, the pleasure was washing over her and confessor power was released, she could feel Richard’s release along with it and she let herself sink into the bliss.

As she settled, a sudden panic washed over her. What if Zedd was wrong, what if there was some other reason she hadn’t confessed him before. What if she’d just confessed him.

“Richard?” she questioned, pushing at his shoulders. He’d slumped over her and placed a kiss on her shoulder. He let out a breath, relaxing for a moment before he lifted up and withdrew from her body. “Richard?” she tried again. He left out a longer breath and sat up to look at her.

“I’m twice as hot now,” he said.

Kahlan chuckled and started to laugh. “You started it,” she said between laughs. Richard dropped back down, wrapping his arms around her as they both laughed.


End file.
